HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER!
by SlushyGoo
Summary: About 25 ways to annoy each of the ninja and other cast of Ninjago!
1. MAD MOTORMOUTH INVENTOR

_**How To Annoy Jay**_

1\. Interrupt him (Especially when he is in the middle of telling a story).

2\. Talk louder than him.

3\. Invite his parents over.

4\. Steal all his inventions.

5\. Blame it on Sensei.

6\. Create a working invention and show it off.

7\. Tell him Cole got Nya pregnant.

8\. Put the dress of the girl he had on in that one episode in his closet.

9\. Make fun of him about the dress.

10\. When he's not looking put him in the dress, take a photo and upload it to all social media websites.

10\. Tell him Zane messed with his Robot Fighting thing again.

11\. Stare at him until he yells.

12\. If he asks you a question, do NOT answer him.

13\. Randomly start laughing when he enters the room.

14\. If he asks why your laughing, refer to no. 12.

15\. Tell him he dropped his pocket and that his socks are untied.

16\. Steal his cotton candy while he is eating it.

17\. Tell him he talks to much.

18\. Swing his nunchucks around and pretend that you are Jackie Chan.

19\. Ask him if he is the ninja of air/wind.

20\. If he says lighting, start calling him The Flash.

21\. Tell him that he will never be an successful inventor.

22\. Constantly, at the end of each of his sentences say 'What?' As if you didn't hear him. If he repeats himself scream and run away.

23\. Mumble (He hates it)

24\. Practice an annoying laugh (I recommend: Mwhahahahahahahahahaha or Kesesesesesesese or a most terrifying one, Kololololololo).

25\. Show him this list (Either he will laugh or scream at you. If not I suggest you run).

 **Hehe, Hey guys, so I just wrote this because I'm still stuck in the doom hole I call WritersBlock and it is not fun. Anyway I hoped you laught at my lame attempt at humor and if you want to let me put in a 'how to annoy 'whoever' just let me know in the reviews.**

 **NEXT UP ON 'HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER': HOW TO ANNOY LLOYD**

 **Byeeee!**


	2. GREEN BEAN IS A GIRL

_**How To Annoy Lloyd**_

1\. Run after him while screaming 'Candy' before tackling him.

2\. Constantly poke him to make sure he is still a teenager after that into the past episode.

3\. Remember not to tell him what actually happened there.

4\. Steal all of his comic books.

5\. Extra points if you also find his candy stash

6\. Tell him he sounds like a girl.

7\. Take him to the park and make him watch all the little kids play. (Probably make him more sad than annoyed)

8\. Dress up as Darth Vader and when he is asleep whisper in his ear: 'Lloyd, I am your father'. (You totally read that in a Darth Vader voice, didn't you?)

9\. Ask him about his friends at Darkly's

10\. Call him the 'Green Latern'.

11\. 'Shorty' is also acceptable.

12\. Talk to him as if he's a toddler.

13\. Tie him to a chair and tickle him until he tells you where you can find 'dmvoengivne'.

14\. If he asks what 'dmvoengivne' is, start screaming at him on how to respect his elders.

15\. If you are older than Lloyd, use him as an armrest.

16\. Punch him in the face for no reason.

17\. Talk to him in a over exaggerated british accent. (Like Pythor)

18\. Tell him, Wu and his mother are going out. (That actually sounds like a big hole of drama)

19\. Draw on his head 'Made In China'- In big block letters for effect.

20\. Play an really annoying song on repeat at top volume.

21\. Bring up the Overlord in every other sentence.

22\. Tell him he stinks like snakes- hold nose dramatically.

23\. Mistake him for a girl.

24\. Stare into space for a long time, then turn to Lloyd quickly and yell 'You're the green ninja?!'- in disbelief.

25\. Show him this list. (I have no idea what he would do, so just tell me in the reviews)

 **And another one! So, I'm still in Writers Block land and it seems that the inhabitants don't want me to leave. Someone help meeeeeeehh! Nah, I'm okay- I'll start screaming when they attack. Anyway, blah blah blah** _ **review**_ **blah blah** _ **lame humor**_ **blah blah** _ **I'm writing this on my phone.**_

 **NEXT UP ON 'HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER': HOW TO ANNOY ZANE!**

 **Byeeeee!**


	3. TERMINATOR FRIDGE

_**How To Annoy Zane**_

1\. Challenge him to a game of chess. If he is about to win, either quit or begin flipping the chess pieces around in an immature fashion.

2\. Call him 'Elsa'

3\. 'Jack Frost' is also acceptable.

4\. Open his chest panel and start flipping switches at random.

5\. Ask him if he is an automatic ice cream maker.

6\. Stare at his falcon for no specific reason.

7\. Ask him if he ever fell in love with a fridge.

8\. Tell him he should go take some cooking classes.

9\. Whenever he walks into a room begin singing 'ICE ICE BABY!' (NOT LET IT GO!)

10\. Look at him strangely and ask if he's 'Terminator'.

11\. When leaving, look at him intensely and say very loudly 'I'll be back!'

12\. Dye his ninja gi pink.

13\. Pretend it was Lloyd.

14\. Start freaking out about some famous person (If he kicks you, it's not my fault)

15\. Ask him if the falcon is his pet.

16\. Tell him to divide by zero. (Keep Jay close by for that one)

17\. Keep asking him to freeze your food.

18\. Turn on your concentration face and point your hand dramatically at him.

19\. If he asks you what you are doing, tell him 'I'm trying to levitate you! Now, keep still!' and then keep doing no. 18.

20\. If you lose your phone, tell him to call it using that 'telepathy shizz' he does.

21\. Tell him that shurikens aren't real fighting weapons.

22\. Tell him that he is not 'cool'. (Pun intended)

23\. Question his age. (I'm telling you he is 40!)

24\. Threaten him with one of those remotes from the first episode of season 3. (Make him do the macarena!)

25\. Show him this list. (He will probably just stare at you blankly, so you're safe)

 **It's hard thinking of stuff that will annoy Zane. I'm not even sure if some of this will even work, oh well... Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are awesome, although this is just something to keep myself entertained. Oooooooh chocolate cookie, thanks Rain!**

 **NEXT UP ON 'HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER': HOW TO ANNOY COLE!**

 **Byeeeeeee!**


	4. EMO TWINKLE TOES

_**How To Annoy Cole**_

1\. Sing really badly and shout the chorus in his ear.

2\. Eat his cooking and say that something doesn't taste right.

3\. Afterwards, do a dramatic pause- with a strange, freaked out face, then spit it out and run away.

4\. Ask him if he's an emo. (He is...)

5\. If he denies it, claim that his hair and clothes are a dead give-away.

6\. Play any Michael Jackson song when he comes in or leaves the room.

7\. Tell him he is fat.

8\. Sign him up for cooking classes.

9\. Ask him if he shouldn't be in Marty Openheimer Academy.

10\. Threaten him with water.

11\. Flail your arms through him- just to be sure he is a ghost.

12\. Refuse to share any sort of cake with him.

13\. Repeat every sentence he says.

14\. Tell him he should be more like his father.

15\. Hide his scythe in one of the serpentine tombs.

16\. Tell him you hate dragons.

17\. Put fake snakes in the cupboards, drawers, closets- basically everywhere he will be. (I dare you to put one in the bathroom!)

18\. Claim that Kai broke his record in the number push-ups he did.

19\. Accuse him of lying about the mountain he climbed because up that high he had to have died of altitude. (Oh wait, he is already dead)

20\. While telling him his hair is to long, try to cut it from behind.

21\. Tell him Nya finally chose, then laugh hysterically at him.

22\. Question his leadership skills.

23\. Have a conversation with yourself. Bonus points if it includes more than one person.

24\. Act bipolar; act really hyper and when he yells at you, fall to the floor and cry.

25\. Show him this list. (Umm, just run! That scythe is sharp!)

 **Hayyyyy! Thanks for the reviews guys! Now, I'll respond to everyone that reviewed the last chapter:**

 **ShinyShiny9 - I don't know I always thought Zane would say something philosophical like 'My falcon is a companion that has been with me since I was created. He is not a pet.' Eh.**

 **Arya Scarlett 14 - Yeah, you're probably right.**

 **Applejack ninja lover - Thanks and I will.**

 **Kai's Girlfriend - Haha, I laughed at that.**

 **SwimmerNinja13 - Don't worry I will.**

 **AwesomeDisneyWolfChild - Dawww, that cute.**

 **Master of Cats - Hehe, me too.**

 **Oh, and thanks for Arya Scarlett 14 for the two more things for Lloyd-**

 **26\. Throw a tampon at him.**

 **27\. When he asks why to #26, say "You may have everyone else fooled, but not me..." And run out of the room cackling like a maniac. (Haha, this is too funny!)**

 **NEXT UP ON 'HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER': HOW TO ANNOY KAI!**

 **Byeeeee!**


	5. LOVE SICK PYRO

_**How To Annoy Kai**_

1\. Keep reminding him that he was the last one to learn spinjitzu.

2\. Insult his hair style.

3\. Flirt with him then reject him harshly.

4\. Call him a 'pyro'.

5\. Tell him that Jay got Nya pregnant.

6\. Better yet, tell him that Cole got Nya pregnant.

7\. Tell him he doesn't know how to hold a sword.

8\. Sing your ABC's and then make him 'sing with me'. If he refuses, start screaming and crying until he gives in.

9\. When he gets mad give him a stress ball.

10\. Tell him that's not his real hair.

11\. Dress up a a ginger bread man and scare him around every corner.

12\. Insist that you are Buzz Lightyear.

13\. Tell him to remind you of something later. Then as soon as he comes to remind you, scream at him not to touch you.

14\. Tell him you have mastered the language of Alpaca.

15\. Get Nya to splash him with water.

16\. Take him to lunch and randomly start screaming.

17\. Tell him that you sold the 'Four Weapons' shop.

18\. Take all of his hair gel away.

19\. Tell him Lloyd broke his 'Fist 2 Face' game high score.

20\. Shove him into Garmadon and watch the fireworks.

21\. Use his swords for a flashlights or firelighters.

22\. Constanly, ask him if he can microwave your food.

23\. Pretend to be Katniss, and make a motion as if you had a bow and arrow.

24\. Learn to dance the thriller and dance it infront of him. Proceed to suck his blood.

25\. Show this to him. (Run, just run!)

 **Wow, and that just happend...Um, so who do you guys want me to do next? I'll have a vote between 3 characters.**

 **-Nya**

 **-Sensei Wu**

 **-Garmadon**

 **So, let me know in the reviews!**

 **Byeeeee!**


	6. CONFUSED SAMURAI NINJA

_**How To Annoy Nya**_

1\. Don't believe her when she tells you she is the ninja of water.

2\. Keep throwing her with rubber ducks.

3\. Use her Samurai X suit to go buy take-outs.

4\. Claim she cheated on Jay with Cole.

5\. Poke her with her one of her swords.

6\. Put holes in her buckets on purpose.

7\. Remind her that she hasn't unlocked her elemental dragon yet.

8\. Claim that she actually has a crush on Lloyd. (Blaahh...why, brain?!)

9\. Wreck her Batcave- erm, I mean Samurai X cave.

10\. Whenever there is a mission say 'Robin, to the Batmobile!' and push her from behind.

11\. Get the rest of the ninja to party and let her clean up the mess.

12\. Pick up a squirrel and shove it in her face while asking if it has rabies.

13\. Blow bubble gum out of your nose. (If anybody can do that, I'm impressed)

14\. Hum a catchy song that everybody hates. (I really really really really really really like yo- DAMN IT!)

15\. Mess with her wrist thingy-mi-bob.

16\. Get Kai to tickle her.

17\. At the end of every sentence say 'That's what he said!'

18\. Eat loudly and/or with your mouth open.

19\. Throw her with a bucket of pink glitter.

20\. Use her huge computer in the Samurai X to play minecraft.

21\. Ask if her mini Samurai X suit could be used as an antenna to strengthen the WIFI signal.

22\. Hide her ninja suit somewhere she won't suspect.

23\. Screech like a bird in her ear.

24\. Na Na Na Na Na Na Nan na (repaet that a few thousand times)

25\. Show her this list. (Prepare for revenge, she's coming)

 **You know what? I never know how to begin an author note. It's probably the hardest to do in the whole fic for me. But anyway, since I got the most votes for Nya, I did her. And here is what my next updates may look like, going with the amount of votes:**

 **7\. Garmadon**

 **8\. Sensei Wu**

 **9\. Morro**

 **10\. Neuro**

 **What's funny is, I let you guys vote between 3 characters and I end up with 5. You guys are awesome! Oh, and here are some more stuff that Pricess Bunny thought up for Kai (I just changed some of the words):**

 **26\. Get Jay talking about something that he won't stop talking about and lock them both in a room. (You are not responsible for Jay's injuries)**

 **27\. Dress up as a snake for Holloween**

 **28\. Constantly state that your favorite color is amber (I don't care if it's both a power and color)**

 **29\. Ask him to fix a sword then say, 'Oh right, I forgot you can't blacksmith anymore.'**

 **30\. If he starts to flame up, grab an extinguisher. Then send me a pic!**

 **31\. When he tries to punch you, move out of the way at the last possible second like Garmadon did to Lloyd.**

 **Hehe, I love you guys! Also thanks for the reviews, I might respond to to all of you in the next chapter.**

 **Byeeeee!**


	7. FOUR-ARMED FREAK TURNED GOOD-GUY

_**How To Annoy Garmadon**_

1\. Tell him you see dead people.

2\. Claim that since he was gone, Misako and Wu have been going out.

3\. Suggest therapy.

4\. When he is eating condensed evil, flip the plate into his face.

5\. Pretend you are a pony and gallop around while making corny horse and cowboy noises.

6\. Tell him that he was more enjoyable when he was evil.

7\. Bring weapons into the monastery.

8\. Give Lloyd candy until he is high enough, then unleash the power onto him.

9\. Poke him repeatedly, preferably in facial areas like the cheek or the forehead. To achieve maximum irritation, use a pen so every time you poke him it makes a clicky noise.

10\. When he says your name, gasp really loud and ask him how he knows your name, then proceed to call him a stalker.

11\. Start every sentence with 'Yo.'

12\. Get the overlord to take-over him again.

13\. Keep repeating 'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney.'

14\. Hold up a paper and say, 'The mega weapon. Instructions included.' (Thank you, SW23!)

15\. Tell him that you always thought Samukai was his boss.

16\. Randomly start screaming at him about random stuff.

17\. Start a conversation by calling him 'Old.'

18\. Introduce Lloyd to energy drinks.

19\. Stare at him for a long time and when he asks what you are doing, do a freaky eye twitch.

20\. Sing 'Highway to hell' when traveling to the Cursed Realm/the Underworld.

21\. Pretend to be a skeleton.

22\. Tell him it's not his fault. When he questions what you're saying, start yelling very loudly that it's not his fault and to 'stop it'.

23\. Ask if he knew Lloyd was a girl.

24\. Question his parenting methods.

25\. Say something useless in #25 instead of showing him this list because Garmadon is just awesome like that.

26\. Show him this list. (Be ready to receive a punishment)

 **It's fun writing this! So, now I got some more 'How to annoy...' From Arya Scarlett 14 for Kai:**

32\. Show him a gender bender fanfic

33\. After doing #32, scream "Kai, you never told me that you were a girl!"

34\. Proceed to call him Kailee (Kai-Lee)

35\. If he tries to touch you, scream "YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU ARE JUST A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION!"

36\. Shove him in a closet with Garadon, and when it's locked from the outside, whisper "You have been blessed with 7 minutes in Heaven. Use them well..."

 **Hehe! Okay, and here are some for Nya from HailsStorm:**

26\. Drench her with water.

27\. When she asks "Why?", tell her "You're the water Ninja right?"

28\. Start calling her 'Katara' from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

29\. Tease her about having a crush on Ronin.

30\. Proceed to dance around the place singing "Ronin and Nya sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." etc.

31\. Ask her to play Chinese Checkers with you, when she gives up, shout out "YOU NEVER UNLOCKED YOUR TRUE POTENTIAL!"

 **Funny! Okay, also thanks for everybody that reviewed and I also got one for Lloyd:**

28\. Kiss him unexpectedly then skip away singing 'I kissed a girl!' (Am I being to mean with the poor boy?)

 **So, I'm going to say goodbye because the Teleporting Turtle is holding a gun to my head (HELP ME!).**

 **Teleporting Turtle: Shut up!**

 **D:**

 **NEXT UP ON 'HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER': HOW TO ANNOY SENSEI WU!**

 **Byeeeeee!**


	8. BA SENSEI WITH A FEW PROBLEMS

_**How To Annoy Sensei Wu**_

1\. Follow him though the grocery store and when he turns around, hide behind a very thin pole.

2\. Steal all of his tea.

3\. Insist that you are a vampire and try hanging upside down from the ceiling. If you fall and get injured, sue him.

4\. Scream that his beard is a white rabid raccoon stuck to his chin. (That one came from my brother)

5\. Scream 'Don't lie to me, Wu! We all know that the spirit smoke is actually drugs that give you hallucinations!' (This is my favorite!)

6\. Remind him of Morro's death.

7\. Replace his tea with coffee. If he asks why, scream 'Tea addict!' (Thanks Destiny Willowleaf)

8\. Play video games instead of training.

9\. Show him 'Forever Alone' memes.

10\. Talk like Master Yoda you should.

11\. Call him Sensei Santa or Dumbledore or Gandalf. (Thank you Guest! For this and the next one.)

12\. Shave his beard off.

13\. Insist that you are the green ninja and that you also want a 'cool' green ninja suit.

14\. Try to see what is under that straw hat and then whats under _that_ hat. (It's another hat! Hehe, I'm confused...)

15\. Ask if he tried to copy Garmadon.

16\. Put on James Bond music while rolling around and doing flips.

17\. Spill water on his pants and start yelling out he peed himself "AGAIN!"

18\. Put a fake pile of poop on the floor.

19\. Put a real pile of poop on the floor.

20\. Team up with the ninja an throw him with random stuff.

21\. Do the 'Pee Pee dance' when sensei is saying something BA.

22\. Do not finish anythi

23\. Sing nursery rhymes while jumping up and down.

24\. Argue with his 'Life lessons'.

25\. Show him this list. (He will probably make you clean the monastery)

 **HELLO! I KNOW PEOPLE HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE TYPE WITH CAPS-LOCK BUT JUST CONSIDER IT ANOTHER 'HOW TO ANNOY' TILL I FEEL THE NEED TO STOP. ANYWAY, I HAD A RUFF WEEK AND I SWEAR TODAY WAS WORSE BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, I WILL BE UPDATING AGAIN...HOPEFULLY.**

 **SO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND WHATEVER YOU FEEL LIKE DOING!**

 **(I'LL RESPOND LATER)**

 **BYEEEEEE!**


	9. POLTERGEIST WITH A DANG OF A VOICE

_**How To Annoy Morro**_

1\. Throw him with water.

2\. Try to hit him while saying 'Bad ghost! We don't take over people bodies and make them drink alcohol when you know they are to young!'

3\. Throw a sheet over yourself and claim that you are a ghost.

4\. Tell him that he was never good enough to become the green ninja.

5\. Start playing The Ghost Busters theme song on loop whenever he's around. (Thanks DragonWhisperer76!) [Who ya gonna call?]

6\. Call him 'Casper'. (Please tell me some of you get this one?)

7\. Walk past him in a green ninja suit and say 'Guess who's the green ninja?' (Thanks Ebony!)

8\. Hold your nose and say 'When was the last time you had a bath?' Then chuck a bucket of water over him and run. (And this one)

9\. 'Accidently' vacuum him up while doing cleaning. (Also this one) [GHOSTBUSTERS!]

10\. Scream that there's a ghost in the house and point to an empty space next to him.

11\. Tell him that Morro sounds like tomorrow, then repeatedly call him that.

12\. Ask what drugs he is on because he looks so pale.

13\. When he tells you he's pale because he's dead, call him a liar.

14\. Whenever there is a silence, claim that gay ghosts are born. (What the hell, brain?! O-o)

15\. Crawl and roll around on the floor like a ninja.

16\. Claim that he has a crush on Soul Archer or Wrayth.

17\. Show him Lloyd/Morro fanfics. (Lemons are also acceptable)

18\. Try to take a picture of him, then ask why he's not in the photo.

19\. Tease him for not being the green ninja.

20\. Threaten to send him to an other dimension.

21\. Drink water seductively.

22\. Then throw him with it.

23\. I have no idea how to annoy him further, so I'm just going to say something that will not be afliated wit the rest of the story.

24\. Ask why he ran around terorizing ninjago in shredded clothing.

25\. Show him this list. (Don't worry he's dead, he can do nothing to you)

 **Hey again, guys! Sorry for not updating but I was busy with stuff and tests and other stuff... Yeah... Anyway, from now on I, SlushyGoo, writer of fanfiction, will update every week on one story. And beginning, I chose this one! So, in the next three weeks I will have updated all my stories once and posted a Christmas one-shot for the fun of it. How does that sound? Also, the next chapter is going to be the last one...I'm so sorry, this has been a very popular story that I loved writing but hey, every story needs a end sometime.**

 **NEXT UP ON 'HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER': HOW TO ANNOY NEURO! (And maybe Ronin...)**

 **ByeeeeeeE!**


	10. HE HAS FRECKLES, DAMMIT!

_**How To Annoy Jay! PART 2!**_

1\. Put a troll face on the back of his bathroom door. Switch it up every few days. (Caution: this may result in a full out meme war which may or may not annoy the other ninja more than it will Jay)

2\. Buy a ridiculous sound system and blast annoying Japanese pop music all the time. (K-pop is also welcome)

3\. Do your best Chewbacca impression at random intervals during the day. Bonus points if Nya is in the room.

4\. Get a tarantula. Keep it for 3 days. The get rid of it. If Jay asks just answer with, "Oh, it's around her somewhere."

5\. Smile. All the time.

6\. Listen to radio static.

7\. Call Jay "Clyde" by accident. Start doing so every so often. Increase the frequency over the next few weeks, until you are calling him "Clyde" all the time. If Jay protests, say, "I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore, Murray."

8\. Whenever the phone rings, get up and answer the door.

9\. Whenever someone knocks, answer the phone.

10\. Repeat thoughtfully the last word of everything Jay says (e.g., Jay: "How are you doing today?" You: "Today . . . Today . . . ?")

11\. Draw a tiny, black spot on your arm. Make it bigger every day. Look at it and say, "It's spreading, it's spreading!"

12\. Collect hundreds of pens and pile them on one side of the room. Keep one pencil on the other side of the room. Laugh at the pencil.

13\. Wear your shoes on the wrong feet, all the time. Constantly complain that your feet hurt.

14\. Collect potato chips that you think look like famous people. Find one that looks like Jay. Burn it, and explain, "It had to be done."

15\. Drink lots of lemonade. Talk obnoxiously for hours about how much you love lemonade. Then, one day, paint your face yellow. From then on, complain about how much you hate lemonade.

16\. Create an army of animal crackers. Put them through basic training. Set up little checkpoints around the room. Tell Jay that the camel spotted him in a restricted area and said not to do it again. Ask him to apologize to the camel.

17\. Wear your cap backwards and say "Yo, wazzup?" a lot.

18\. Try to wash and scrub the trees in the front lawn.

19\. Lick the filling out of all the Oreos, and place the cookie parts back in the tray.

20\. Practice making fax and modem noises.

21\. Sing the theme to the Batman television show as loudly as you can, over and over and over…

22\. Finish the 99 bottles of beer song.

23\. Pelt him with stones every time he walks past you.

24\. Keep changing the TV channel every two seconds.

25\. Intensely study the complete list of ways to annoy Jay. Form a discussion group with other friends. Give out tests.

 **Geez, what has it been…2 years since I last updated? Well, thank you for those who were still hopeful that I would one day return. I've been through many battles and have slayed countless demon monsters that threatened to take away my dearest writing ability (not that I had one to start with), but from now on I will update at least every week (if I remember) and pledge my allegiance with fanfiction once more! I, SlushyGoo, a piece of trash, fanfiction writer and former dealer of very bad fanfics will now try and write for the Ninjago fandom once more. To Narnia! *dramatically holds sword in air***

 **Okay, no really. I will try my best and get a chapter out at once a week. If I'm late, I probably forgot to post or am really busy. Thanks for everyone who supported me while I was gone, I can't wait to start writing for you guys again.**

 **Also, check out Zena 1421's story 'The Time Now Before Us' if you love some Lloyd and Garmadon fluff. It's really good.**

 **Well, I guess that's it.**

 **NEXT UP ON 'HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER': HOW TO ANNOY LLOYD! PART 2!**

 **Byeee!**


	11. BROCCOLI COVERED KID-PERSON

_**How To Annoy Luh-Loyd Part 2**_

1\. When he is counting start screaming random numbers to confuse him.

2\. Insist on showing him the same card trick the whole day while failing at each attempt.

3\. Put Post-It notes all over the house and freak out if he touches or stares at them.

4\. Pretend you're mute and use charades to communicate.

5\. Try to poke and look at his eyes. Tell him that you just want to make sure he is not wearing contact lenses.

6\. When he protests, just squint at him.

7\. Complain about today's youth while not so discreetly pointing at Lloyd.

8\. Whenever he is about to sit down, yell at him to stop and that Charles is sitting there.

9\. When he asks who Charles is, point to the empty space he was about sit.

10\. Tell him, very seriously, that you were raised by gorillas.

11\. Ask him questions without giving him time to answer.

12\. Speak with a strange accent and call yourself Snelda.

13\. Sarcastically start calling him _Master Lloyd._

14\. Give a lengthy, detailed description of the dream you had last night.

15\. Answer with 'fourteen' to a yes or no question.

16\. Hold a teacup with your pinky finger sticking out and say, "Pip pip, cheerio!"

17\. Draw a moustache on his face with permanent marker.

18\. Announce that you are a tree hugger; proceed to go hug the trees outside.

19\. Follow him around and insist that you are not.

20\. Call him Luh-Loyd. (Ya'll new this was coming)

21\. Bleach his clothes. (Its revenge for Zane, okay!)

22\. Eat pizza with chopsticks.

23\. Name inanimate objects

24\. Mow the lawn with scissors.

25\. Intensely study the complete list of ways to annoy Lloyd. Form a discussion group with other friends. Give out tests.

 **The author will not be responsible for any damage to property or being. This should be done by your own choice and not the choice of others. If this gets you arrested don't think the author will help you, because they won't.**

 **NEXT UP ON 'HOW TO ANNOY 'WHOEVER': HOW TO ANNOY ZANE! PART 2!**

 **Byee!**


End file.
